


broken clocks (it's still love)

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, brief implications of sexual content, domestic gfs, jinsol is jinsol, otherwise it's actually just sickening fluff, sooyoung is a teeny tiny bit insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: time is a construct.orjinsol has to leave for work, and sooyoung hates the thought of her leaving at all.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	broken clocks (it's still love)

it's overwhelming soon enough, and the urge to black out eats at her as she sinks into the mattress. sooyoung withdraws with a promise to come back, telling her how good she's been and how proud it makes her. she cleans her up in honor of her word, kissing her through it because she just can't help herself.

washcloth in stow, sooyoung makes sure to cuddle up beside her at the wake of it all. 'i love you' is the last thing jinsol says before drifting off to a nice peaceful sleep, and sooyoung pulls the comforter over their wasted figures, nestling the girl under her wing.

in her busied staring, she catches the ticking of the distant wall clock. just how long, she wonders, would jinsol love her?

( _time is a construct,_ she repeats it until it's true.)

♡

"but i _really_ have to go, sooyoung!" jinsol whines, kicking her knees up and stomping her feet. sooyoung doesn't look particularly ecstatic, girlfriend-going-to-work and all, but jinsol's grouching and pouting and she suddenly can't keep up her feigned grimace. 

"no, you don't! it's 7AM, and your shift doesn't start until 9:30," she rebuts, "plus, the bakery is like, a ten-minute walk from here. you don't even need the car!" sooyoung fusses loudly, keys clutched tightly behind her back and jingling in emphasis. 

jinsol puffs a cheek up and knits her eyebrows together, crossing her arms as tightly as they can go. it's an attempt to induce surrender, obviously, but sooyoung proves it a failure, only emulating what jinsol does.

"okay, fine! i'm walking," jinsol turns and pretends to storm off, taking long heavy steps toward the front door. she can't help her victorious little snicker when sooyoung scrambles to tag along.

"don't be like that!" sooyoung pouts, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into a cushy back hug. "like what? _you_ took the car keys," jinsol pouts likewise, arms seeking the pair around her aproned frame.

"give, please?" she asks, concise and polite, and sooyoung ducks into her shoulder with one last grump. her palm opens up to reveal her bounty, and jinsol happily takes it.

she's about to press a long kiss on sooyoung's forehead as thanks when she finds her staring up with big glossy eyes. 

"what the fuck— a-are you seriously gonna cry?" jinsol laughs in panic, quick to turn and face her. true enough, the girl is sniffling dramatically, sweater paws put to tear-drying use. "you're such a loser, oh my god," she snorts, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead. it doesn't quite happen, though, without her getting on tiptoes and holding on for leverage. 

jinsol kisses her on the lips too, for good measure, smiling when sooyoung leans in and pulls her closer by the waist. "stop, stop," jinsol whines, laughter catching in her throat as she rejects her anguished advances. 

sooyoung stares quietly when she goes on about how work is important and how bread isn't just food, it's _life_ , and sooyoung is sure she'd find that fucking hilarious under any other circumstance, especially counting the ridiculous passion jinsol has for expounding on her point. now, though, it only serves to draw more petty tears, sleeve-clad palms quick to rub on her eyes.

"wait, no, no!" jinsol scurries to comfort her, sorry arms slinging around her waist in a heartbeat. sooyoung knows to bury her face flush against her neck, eager to keep her close. 

to an outsider, their current predicament can look all sorts of impossible. but while sooyoung looks often guarded, often hard and tough and rarely baring weakness, she's only got so much to take, and jinsol understands. she knows so well to keep her loved and cared for, and sooyoung does just the same, if not striving to do her better. 

(because she knows jinsol readies up on workdays with hours to spare, solely to accommodate their slow clingy mornings, and so she makes sure to welcome her back home with dinner and love and the occasional extra.)

it's give and take, and her sweet, sweet girl can never get enough of it, of her, of how they give so much love and get love back, and the thought alone makes jinsol's heart bubble up and soar. 

♡

"you're a big baby, y'know that?" jinsol murmurs into her hair, kissing at the tip of her ear. they're in bed ( _again_ ) at jinsol's insistence, making the most of their cozy friday morning. sooyoung grumbles a low nasal 'no' into the crook of her neck. "you're taking _my_ car, sol, why can't i be upset about _my_ car?" she laments, pressing her eyes shut. 

"right, right, of course, i'm sorry," jinsol accedes simply, happily, scratching at her scalp with the blunt tips of her fingernails. sooyoung hums approvingly, planting a short chaste kiss on her neck. "tell me more about bread,"

"okay," jinsol smiles, chest heavy with love and longing and everything at once. she peeks at her wrist watch to ground her skyward heart.

there's plenty of time to love.

**Author's Note:**

> just warming up!! pls do share ur thoughts <3
> 
> @jinseuI (with a capital i) on curiouscat


End file.
